


Professors in Conference

by 84Reesdy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Post War AU, Snager, Snape lives au, sevmione - Freeform, snamione
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:21:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25717984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/84Reesdy/pseuds/84Reesdy
Summary: Professor Granger confronts Professor Snape
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32
Collections: Hearts and Cauldrons - Daily Prompts!





	Professors in Conference

She knew he’d call her on it, likely immediately. There was absolutely no reason that she couldn’t deliver her remarks on his house students via owl or as an inter-house memo. It was no secret that Hermione would be opposed to using a house-elf to deliver any correspondence. They were paid now, but she was still not inclined to procure their services when she was perfectly capable herself. 

But no matter how many different methods there were, Hermione seemed prone to dropping in on Severus Snape as much as she could manage without raising suspicion. She thought herself as clever as always and as if she thwarted even his suspicion. The chill that began and her shoulders and slithered downward she blamed on the damp cold of the Dungeons. She couldn’t fathom how the Slytherin dormitories were ever comfortable. Though if it were not, it certain would explain the ever-present crossness of its students. 

She opened the wooden door with the authority that she was allowed to do so. As a professor in her own right, she was privy to all classrooms. 

“Professor Snape?” She called out when a quick scan of the dim room found no one.

She advanced slowly forward, her shoes echoing her slow steps. She looked around the classroom, though she’d been familiar with it, it still seemed a little smaller now that she was older, much smaller than her first year. So much had happened in the dozen years since her education began - the whole castle seemed smaller compared to the world they’d experienced. 

But even after the dramatic and devastating times, some normalcy had returned. And little was more normal than the annoyed countenance that scowled towards her from his private quarters’ door now. 

“I have your students' marks, the ones below acceptable that you requested.” Hermione approached him with confidence, holding out the parchment towards him with her chin tilted slightly upwards in conviction. 

“I suppose the owlery or memorandums would suffice you,” He stared down his nose as the parchment for a moment, letting her wonder whether or no he would accept it. Switching his cane from one hand to the other, he leaned on it as he finally snatched the paper from her.

“Seeing as this has sensitive information that in the wrong hands could cause issue, I thought it better to deliver it in person.” She did not let her confidence falter, prepared for his snide comments. 

“I believe that was your excuse last time,” He side eyed her before looking over the list, “It’s appears to be much shorter this month,” 

“Yes, they are much improved. I assumed that you had somehow persuaded them to take pride in their achievements,” Hermione knew that it was likely he employed intimidation; as much as he blustered though, he had softened a little since the war. 

“Something like that, yes,” He would not expand on his methods. Hermione knew prying would be fruitless. She wished she knew more tricks for plying information from him. It would give her a longer excuse to stay in his company. In her otherwise boring existence post-war, her imagination had begun to fill in the blanks with all sorts of sordid fantasies. And who more a sordid companion than they one that seemed to hold the most disdain for them.

The silence that passed stretched out a little too long and Hermione knew her audience with him would not last much longer.

“Perhaps you could enlighten me sometime. I am the newest professor here and sometimes I do struggle with holding their attention. I’m sure with your years of experience, there is much you could teach me.” She laid it out as casually as she could and it was the truth. She didn’t deal well with children when she  _ was _ one and now she was just as bewildered by them. 

“I believe my ears deceive me. Did Miss Hermione Granger admit to not knowing something?” Snape cocked an eyebrow toward her and peered downward at her.

She had to admit, he still had the power to make her feel like a dubious student. There was much she could still learn from him. 

“ _ Yet, _ ” she stressed the word, not letting her body language give away her doubt. Her defiant attitude seemed to irritate him as it always had as he lowered the parchment, huffing out a long breath from his nose.

“Granger, don’t you have somewhere else to be?” He droned. 

“That’s Professor Granger to you,” She smirked, before spinning around on her heels, “Perhaps I’ll stop by later for a lesson,” She called back over her shoulder.

“I expect some warning before you just drop in, again” He snapped back, “I do have other duties to attend to, you know.”

She paused once she reached the doorway, looking back with a smirk.

“I’ll make sure to do that, Professor,” Her smirk turned into a wicked grin, “As long as you make sure to return my knickers this time.”

  
  



End file.
